Valspodar (PSC 833) is a potent inhibitor of the multidrug resistance transporter P-glycoprotein. This drug is being evaluated along with Doxil and Paclitaxel (both of which are MDR substrates) in refractory solid tumors to determine the maximum tolerated dose of the drug alone and in combination with PSC.